


This is where the evening splits in half

by crookedspoon



Category: DCU
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Guilt, M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Pseudo-Incestuous Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Bruce's internal war over the needs of one versus the needs of many.





	This is where the evening splits in half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> Written for "DC Comics, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, _I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you/but not as much as I do_ " from [this 3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4796222#cmt4796222) and #118 "More" at drabble-weekly.

Bruce can ignore the guilt brewing like a storm beneath his breastplates as long as the dark surrounding them is impenetrable to prying eyes – as long as he doesn't have to see with any amount of clarity, he can pretend to be with someone else, even though he'd know this shape of jaw, this pattern of breathing, this type of footwork among thousands, and the worst of it is that this knowledge does not make him want the other person any less.

It should come as a relief when the Bat-signal's sudden flare lights up the night and gives him a reason to put a stop to this, but it only serves to wedge the guilt deeper.

He's drawn toward the signal's origin like a bloodhound trained on scent, but a force clamping down on his elbow locks him in place: Jason's wet lips – wet as Bruce's own – are stretched into a snarl, his expression crumbling from desperate and needy and _open_ to something more akin to the anger Bruce has come to expect from him, but his eyes are the worst, expectant and resigned and daring him to run, to prove that Gotham will always have a higher priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wishbone" by Richard Siken.


End file.
